Won't Let You Go
by Teamezria13
Summary: Things take a turn for the worst when Ezra is arrested. Things look even worse when Aria finds out that she's pregnant. When an unexpected someone bails him out, what will happen to Aria and Ezra?
1. Chapter 1

The unnecessarily loud bell rang through the Rosewood Day Halls warning that first period was about to start. Aria dragged her feet along the tile floors on her way to A.P. English. She sat down just as class was about to start. She looked up to see Hanna staring at her from 2 rows down. She forced a half smile and quickly turned away. Her mom was out sick, so she knew the substitute teacher would be in soon. She also knew that everyone was staring at her, thinking the same thing. She moved a few seats over until she was sitting next to Hanna. She didn't exactly feel like chatting right now, but it was better than sitting next to Noel Kahn. "I didn't think you would be in today," whispered Hanna. "It's not like I can avoid Ezra forever," Aria replied. It was true. Ezra had a son now and an on again off again ghost writing job wasn't going to cut it. "wait, your parents didn't tell you?" Hanna sounded genuinely surprised. "Han, you're making me nervous..." Hanna had a sad, almost pitiful look in her eyes- this was no joke. "Aria, Ezra was arrested last night." "Oh my God," Aria blurted out, catching the attention of a few kids sitting by the window. Her body went numb. This was _not_ happening.

She flew out of her seat and tried not to slam the door to hard on the way out.

She was running down the hall into the empty girls bathroom when her phone rang, bringing her back into the real world. It was her mother, Ella. "Hi sweetie." Her mother's voice, which was usually comforting to Aria, suddenly sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "How could you not tell me that Ezra was arrested?" Aria said as the tears welled up in her eyes, trying desperately not to spill down her cheeks. "I didn't want to say anything until I knew more. I'm so sorry." She went on, but Aria couldn't hear her - her mind was racing. "When? When did they bring him in? Why? He would never do anything to hurt me, or anyone!" Aria couldn't help herself, she slid to the bathroom floor, sobbing. She was overcome with memories of him. How did their relationship manage to get so screwed up? She needed answers and she needed them now.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria was doing her best to drive home, but she couldn't keep her eyes on the road. Sne could only think of Ezra. Sweet, innocent Ezra being treated like a criminal - it made her sick. After several near accidents and a serious dent to her bumper, she finally reached the Rosewood County Jail. "Aria Montgomery," she stated to the scary, villainous-looking man behind the front desk. "What can I do for you?" he asked as he looked her up and down. "I'm here to visit Ezra Fitz." He must've known why Ezra was arrested because he double take and realized how old she was. An uncomfortable silence filled the room for a few minutes until he handed over a visitor's pass. The lighting was dim and the walls were painted a faded pink color, almost like a failed attempt to cheer the place up. "Aria?" asked a warm, friendly voice that was far too familiar. Aria turned around to see Ezra, _her_ Ezra, in an orange jumpsuit. Still, he looked adorable. "What... when did this happen?" It still didn't make any sense to her. "They came to my apartment on Friday. My... my mother turned me in." Suddenly, it was clear. Dianne. Dianne Fitzgerald, Ezra's mother, and the same person who had offered Aria money to break up with him. The same woman that had paid Maggie, a pregnant 18 year old, to have an abortion. The same woman who'd done all of those horrible things was the one responsible for putting her own son in jail. "You're kidding! How could she do this?" Aria was no longer upset, she was furious. "apparently they have some sort of proof that I was seeing my student." Aria couldn't breathe. "Oh my God! This is all my fault!" Aria cried. "Don't ever say that. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn't take it back for anything..." "But?" "But you need to move on. For now, at least. maybe, one day, I'll be out of here and we can run away together. Until then, you have to live your life. I want you to; and when you find that special someone, come back and tell me all about him. I love you." Aria started to cry. "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

An annoyingly loud alarm clock rang in Aria's ear, waking her up for school. She was not very fond of Tuesday mornings, or any school morning for that matter. Half asleep, she made a tired attempt to walk to the bathroom. She flipped the light switch and looked in the mirror. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday and she had smudged mascara underneath her eyes. She was far from excited about going to school- not only had she spent all last night crying over Ezra, thinking about how much she hated Dianne for doing that, but she also felt sick. She just wanted to curl up in her bed and sleep for the next month or so. Suddenly, a wave of nausea came over her. She ran for the toilet, but ended up throwing up straight in the bathroom sink. What could be making her so sick? She cleaned up her bathroom, and by the time she was finished, had decided that going to school was out of the question.

She managed to fall asleep for a few hours, but not for long. She was exhausted, but felt too sick to fall into a deep sleep. She dreamed about Ezra; how she would run away with him that second if she had the chance. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Aria, honey, are you in there?" asked Ella, as she opened the door to Aria's bedroom anyway. "I didn't know you were staying home today. Are you feeling alright?" Aria glanced at the clock and realized the blinking red letters staring back at her read 9:30. Had she really slept for that long? "No actually, I'm feeling really sick." "Come on downstairs, I'll make you some breakfast."

Aria followed her mother down the narrow staircase into the kitchen. The idea of breakfast sounded like a good one, but nothing was appetizing to her. When she thought about it, she'd been feeling nauseous all week, maybe even longer. "If your feeling nauseous, maybe some tea would help?" Tea. Tea sounded good. "Sure, thanks mom." She gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek and went to lay on the couch.

She thought about the last time she saw Ezra, before he was arrested. Memories came flashing back- from the way he smiled when she opened the door to his apartment, to the way his lips felt against hers. She thought about how much she loved him, and how much he loved her. Her heart broke thinking she'd never see him again. Then, she thought of... "Holy crap." A terrifying thought popped into her head.

"Is something wrong, honey?" she heard her mom call out from the kitchen. "No mom, everything's fine," she replied. She stared to think of how sick she had been feeling in the morning, and how she was never really hungry anymore. She thought about each possible thing that she could think about. _I'm just being dramatic _she thought. _This isn't really happening. It can't be. _There was no way this was true...

She was not pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: sorry i'm posting so much, but I sort of got into the story. Sorry if this sucks, but i kind of like the story so far. PLEASE leave feedback! suggestions and ideas would be greatly appreciated. comment or PM me. Thanks! :)**

At about 11:30, while her mom was at work, Aria drove down to the local drugstore. She'd never been down this aisle before; it felt so strange. She put 2 pregnancy tests in her basket and walked up to the checkout counter. The woman behind the cash register, who looked about 40, gave her a judgmental look as she put the two pink boxes in a plastic bag and printed off the receipt. Aria shoved the bag in her purse, thanking God that no one she knew was there to see her. She walked to her car and let out a huge sigh. Now, not only was she nauseous, but she had a pounding headache. She sat in her car for a moment before starting to drive home.

Aria pulled up the long, winding driveway that led to the Montgomery house. She was relieved to see that her mother's car still wasn't in its place in front of the garage doors. she fidgeted with the key a bit, and then stepped inside her house. She shut the door a little too loudly, and immediately went up the stairs into her bathroom. She took out one of the boxes and attempted to read the instructions, which were way more complicated than they needed to be. She took both tests, set the timer on her phone, and waited. It was only a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Aria's phone let out a few beeps before she stopped the timer and took her first step towards the bathroom. She'd never been so scared to go anywhere in her life. She took a deep breath and looked down at the first test.

Positive.

She picked up the second test.

Positive.

She was pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS! I went back to continue the story and decided i didn't really like the non- cliffhanger ending to chapter 5. I've re-written this chapter and i hope you enjoy it! Please leave feedback, comments, ideas and suggestions because they're super helpful! Enjoy! **

Aria's hands shook as she pulled the keys from her car. She had promised to meet her mom at Lucky Leon's, the local bakery, after after she was done with work. Before leaving the house again, she'd tried her best to make herself look somewhat socially acceptable. She was still in shock herself and certainly had no idea how to tell her mom. She couldn't even imagine telling Ezra. _Does_ she tell Ezra? She quickly put that thought out of her head. Ezra was the father, he had a right to know. Right next to her, she saw a woman getting out of a small, silver car. "You beat me!" Ella joked as she and Aria stepped onto the curb and started towards the narrow entrance. "Feeling any better?" asked Ella as she got on line. "You seemed pretty out of it this morning. I wanted to stay home and take care of you but you insisted-" "You didn't need to miss work. I was perfectly fine alone," Aria interrupted. Aria felt bad to push her mother out the door this morning, but she had to go out, and she couldn't do that with Ella home. "How was work?" Aria asked, desperate to shift the focus off of her. "Fine. Same as always, i guess" There was silence for a few moments and Aria could tell that her mother knew something was up. "What's wrong?" Ella asked. _Everything_, Aria wanted to scream. Instead she replied "I'm just tired" and tried her best to smile. When they got to the front of the line, Ella ordered two cups of tea, one for each of them, and a cupcake for herself. They found a table in the far left corner and sat down. "Mom... there's something I need to tell you." Silence. "There's something you should know." More silence. "I'm pregnant." Aria couldn't read Ella's expression. She waited a few minutes for a response before she spoke again. "I just found out this morning and I didn't know how to tell you- anyone." Aria couldn't tell if Ella was calm or seething with anger. It certainly wasn't the reaction she expected. Then again, she really had no idea what to expect... until Ella finally spoke up. "Are you sure?" Ella asked, her face still expressionless. "I took two different tests and they both came out positive," Aria replied. Ella let out a heavy sigh. "Is Ezra..." Ella trailed off. "Yes... but he doesn't know. I wasn't able to fit it in during my last visit to the station," Aria answered. She looked up at Ella as the tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm so sorry mommy," she cried, causing the other customers to look to the back of the store in her direction. "Let's not talk about this here." Ella grabbed her tea, pulled out her car keys and started towards the door. Aria followed behind, keeping her head up and her face forward to avoid eye contact with the people who had been watching her mini breakdown earlier. They walked out the door and instantly found Ella's shining silver car parked out front. "Now that we're alone," Ella said, breaking the extremely uncomfortable silence, "we can talk." "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disappoint you," Aria cried. "You aren't disappointing me, i just... you're a smart girl Aria. You know what happens when you don't use protection." "It was just that one time! I totally forgot and by the time i realized... it was too late." Aria felt the tears coming again, but tried her best to hold them back... it didn't work. " I don't know what to do! I never thought i would be in this situation..." "Well, telling Ezra is the first step. Get in your car and I'll come with you to the station."


	6. Chapter 6

Ella and Aria Montgomery pulled up to the Rosewood Police Station and found a parking spot. Aria was so nervous that she could barely walk. "Mom, I'll be fine. My car is just down the road. You can go home." Ella hesitated at first, but finally started to pull out of the parking lot and drive home. Aria took a deep breath and opened the door. After going through security, she arrived at the same desk, which the same huge security guard was still standing behind. She asked to visit Ezra Fitz and couldn't believe when she heard the news. "He's been released." Aria couldn't believe her ears. "When?" "Had to have been less than an hour ago. Someone bailed him out. I think her name was Jacquelyn?" _Jackie _bailed him out? Aria stood there in front of the desk, her mouth slightly open in disbelief. The woman was basically satan. What really shocked Aria, though, was that Ezra would take her money. Then again, who would refuse to be bailed out of jail? No one, she supposed. Aria thanked the man behind the desk and ran out a little too fast. She walked up the block to her car and started towards Ezra's apartment building.

When Aria arrived at Ezra's apartment , she didn't really know what to say or do. Does she knock? She has a key... should she just barge in like that? Her questions were answered before she could do anything. The door swung open and Ezra was on the other side. "Aria?" "Sorry! I was about to knock..." She barely finished her sentence before Ezra put his lips against hers. She wanted to say something... but she couldn't stand to let herself ruin the moment. She'd missed this feeling so much. It felt like she hadn't seen him in years, even though it'd only been a few days. Being here, being so close to him... _No_. She pulled herself away from him before things could go any further. "Ezra.. there's something we need to talk about" Ezra gave her a puzzled look. "What, honey? Is something wrong?" She knew she just had to tell him and get it over with to feel better. Rip off the band-aid. "Ezra... do you remember that night a while ago after we went out to dinner for my birthday?" Ezra smiled. "How could I forget?" "Well I guess we were so wrapped up in the moment that we forgot to use a condom..." The smile quickly faded from Ezra's face "I'm pregnant Ezra." Ezra just sat silently for a few seconds. It felt like hours to Aria. "Do you want to keep it? The baby?" "Well... I won't have an abortion. I can't kill my child... But I also can't raise one on my own." Ezra almost look relieved, which was definitely not the reaction that Aria was expecting. "Aria," Ezra smiled, "We are going to raise a beautiful little girl or boy. Together." A different kind of tears welled up in Aria's eyes - happy tears. "Yes. We are..." "What about your parents?" "Oh shit... well, my mom knows. She drove with me to the police station to tell you. Of course you weren't there, but that's not the point. Anyways, she took the news pretty well. She wasn't jumping for joy obviously, but she wasn't fuming either. My dad however..." Byron couldn't even stand the thought of them _dating. _He definitely won't be happy to find out that Aria is pregnant with his child. "Listen, whatever happens happens. He's your dad and he would never do anything to hurt you. Besides, you're 18 now. There isn't much he _can_ do." Aria agreed and they spent the next hour and a half discussing baby names and if they wanted a boy or a girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Aria put on her most "grown-up" outfit and headed downstairs, where she saw Ella waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. "Aria,honey, you're shaking." Aria gave her mother an "I-appreciate-your-joke-but-I'm-way-too-nervous-to -laugh" look as she walked out onto her porch and closed to door behind her. Today was the day she was telling the girls about the baby. Since talking to Ezra on Monday, she'd been to the doctor to confirm the pregnancy. Now that she knew she was without-a-doubt pregnant, she felt like she had no choice but to tell her best friends in the entire world, who were currently waiting for her at The Brew. Aria listened to the tiny bells chime as she opened the door to the coffee shop, whose poignant coffee bean smell instantly woke her up on this early Wednesday morning. She instantly spotted Spencer, Emily and Hanna sitting at their usual table. Hanna had claimed that as "their table" when The Brew first opened last summer and they've been sitting there ever since. Aria hopped into the booth right next to Emily and placed her bag carefully down at her feet. "I have something to tell you." The other girls exchanged glances and Spencer and Hanna laughed. "I was expecting hello, but okay," spencer joked. "Spill!" Hanna insisted. "I'm pregnant," Aria confessed. The girls smiles faded into more serious expressions. "My mom knows, Ezra knows, and now you know. So... there it is." Spencer was the first to speak. "Are you sure?" "Yes," Aria replied, "I already went to the doctor. Ezra and I thought about it and we decided to keep the baby." "Well if you're happy, we're happy," Hanna assured Aria. "Yeah, I'm really excited for you!" Emily added and Spencer agreed. "Wait a minute. Isn't Ezra in jail? I mean how are you going to raise a baby on your own," said Spencer. "Oh... i forgot to mention something. Jackie bailed him out." All of the girls were shocked. "Damn, she really can't take no for an answer," Hanna joked. They made fun of Jackie of another 25 minutes or so, before saying their goodbyes and heading to school.

Aria was about to knock on the door to apartment 3-B when she heard yelling inside. "I was trying to help you!" shouted a familiar female voice. "And I appreciate that, but you can't come in here out of nowhere and try to control my life!" Jackie. Jackie Molina was in Ezra's apartment. "Like you've been doing a very good job! You're too busy fucking your teenage student to do something worthwhile, like getting a job." There was a long silence. Long enough to make Aria nervous. Eager to end the argument, she knocked on the door, which Ezra immediately opened. "Hi..." Aria offered to break the silence. "Jackie, right?" Aria smiled, but Jackie wasn't budging. "Does your mommy know where you are? It's getting kind of late for you to be out, Aria. "You know what Jackie?" Ezra interrupted, "You can get the hell out of my apartment if you have a problem. I have way more important things to worry about. I have a child on the way. That is my top priority. Making sure that baby and Aria are healthy and happy. So you can shut your mouth and leave, because nobody needs you here."


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I had a little bit of writer's block, but I was feeling really inspired to write tonight (maybe because of the Ezria cabin spoilers? hehe) but yeah i hope you like it! please review and leave suggestions. PM suggestions are appreciated as well. xoxo :)**

Aria was tying the laces on her super tall Jeffery Campbell wedges when her brother, Mike, entered her room. "How can you walk in those things? They're like half your height," Mike joked. Aria laughed for a moment, then went back to her shoes. When they were all tied, she walked over to the full length mirror by her closet. There was no denying she looked gorgeous. Her simple but elegant black dress was tight, but not too tight, and ended mid-thigh showing off her tanned legs. She turned around to face Mike, her curled hair flipping over her shoulder. "How do I look?" Aria said, trying not to sound too nervous. Tonight, Ella insisted that she have Ezra over for dinner so that they could tell Byron and Mike together. "You look fine. It's just dinner, Aria. There's no reason to be nervous over some pasta. I promise." Aria smiled, but she felt terrible inside. If only Mike knew _why_Ezra was coming over for dinner. "Aria... is something wrong?" Mike asked in a concerned, but loving voice. "Mike ... I have to tell you something but you have to promise me not to talk to dad about it. At least not until tomorrow." Aria felt like she was going to explode, but she knew that it was too late to take it back now. "Okay. I promise," Mike replied. "Mike... I'm pregnant. Mom took me to the doctor to confirm it and Ezra and I decided that we want to keep the baby." Aria let out a sigh of relief, still waiting for Mike to say something - anything. "Aria, you know I love you, but are you sure you're ready for a baby? I'm not saying that you wouldn't be able to handle it, but what about college?" Aria was silent. She expected to get that reaction, but not from Mike. "Mike, I know what this means for me and my future. I understand that Ezra and I will have to put some things aside for a while for the baby. But I know that this is what I want, and so does Ezra. We can do this." Soon, a smile formed on Mike's face. "I know you can. I'll always support you, okay?" Aria let out tears of relief and happiness. "Thank you so much, Mike. That means so much to me." Mike thought for a second. "So this dinner. You and Mr... um... You and Ezra are gonna tell dad about the baby?" Aria nodded and sat down on her bed. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. I'll be there, me and mom will make sure he doesn't get too carried away."

About 45 minutes later, the doorbell rang through the halls. Aria wanted to be the one to open the door, so she ran down the stairs as fast as she could without tripping over her shoes. She opened the door to see Ezra standing before her with a bouquet of flowers, looking extremely handsome. "Hello, Aria," Ezra smiled. "Hello, Ezra. Please, come in!" Aria offered as she took the bouquet from his hands and stepped away from the doorway so Ezra could come inside. While she put the flowers in water in the kitchen, the rest of her family (Byron included) greeted Ezra and guided him towards the table. It was going to be a _long_ night.

**What will happen during dinner? How will Byron react? Next chapter will be posted soon :) Please review!**


End file.
